Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Olympic All-Stars '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. The game is for Xbox One, PS4, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and mobile devices. The game will have a Nintendo Switch port as well. Playable Characters Both Versions These characters appear on every single port of the game Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Nabbit Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Silver * Blaze * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Cream * Rouge Console Exclusive These characters appear exclusively on the Xbox One, PS4, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch Mario Series * Birdo * Toadette * Shy Guy * Koopa Troopa * Dry Bowser * Magikoopa * Funky Kong * Hammer Bro. * Bob-omb Buddy * Lubba Sonic Series * Jet * Wave * Storm * Tikal * Tails Doll * Omega * Metal Knuckles * Mighty * Zavok * Yacker Handheld Exclusive These characters appear exclusively on Nintendo 3DS and mobile devices Mario Series * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Lakitu * Wiggler * Luma * Dry Bones * King Boo * Plessie * Metal Mario * Toadsworth Sonic Series * Zazz * Sticks * Dave * Eggman Nega * Fang * Elise * Merlina * Chip * Zomom * Egg Pawn Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Orbot * Cubot * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Animal Friends Events Console * 100m Dash * 110m Hurdles * 4 x 100m Relay * Long Jump * Triple Jump * Hammer Throw * Javelin Throw * Pole Vault * Uneven Bars * Trampoline * 100m Freestyle * Synchronized Swimming * Table Tennis * Football * Rugby Sevens * Beach Volleyball * BMX * Basketball * Fencing * Boxing * Equestrian * Skeet * Dream Sprint * Dream Hurdles * Dream Freestyle * Dream Rugby Sevens * Dream Volleyball * Dream BMX * Dream Boxing * Dream Equestrian Handheld * 100m Dash * 110m Hurdles * Long Jump * Javelin Throw * 100m Freestyle * Table Tennis * Football * Beach Volleyball * Sailing * Basketball * BMX * Fencing * Boxing * Equestrian * Skeet * Race Walk * Dream Sprint * Dream Long Jump * Dream Table Tennis * Dream Football * Dream Sailing * Dream Fencing * Dream Boxing * Dream Race Walk Locations Console Mario Series * Gusty Garden Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Equestrian) * Bowser's Lava Trap from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Dream BMX) * Ant Trooper Hill from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Dream Hurdles) * Mushroom Park from ''Mario Party 10 ''(Dream Sprint) Sonic Series * Angel Island from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Dream Rugby Sevens) * Security Hall from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Dream Boxing) * Tropical Coast from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Freestyle) * Mirage Saloon from ''Sonic Mania ''(Dream Volleyball) Handheld Mario Series * Cheep Cheep Beach from ''Mario Kart DS ''(Dream Sailing) * Koopa's Skies from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''(Dream Long Jump) * Peepa's Playhouse from ''Super Mario 3D Land ''(Dream Table Tennis) * Rainbow Rave from ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Dream Fencing) Sonic Series * Launch Base from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Dream Boxing) * Route 99 from ''Sonic Advance 3 ''(Dream Race Walk) * Altitude Limit from ''Sonic Rush ''(Dream Sprint) * Sky Babylon from ''Sonic Rush Adventure ''(Dream Football) Music Character Themes Both Mario Series # Overworld from ''Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Boss from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U Sonic Series # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Fly in the Freedom from Sonic Adventure 2 # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Metal Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 Console Mario Series # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Ending from Super Mario World # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Kamek from Paper Mario: Sticker Star Sonic Series # Spring Yard from Sonic the Hedgehog # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Can You Feel the Sunshine? from Sonic R # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders # Egg Factory from Sonic Riders # Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Boss Rush from Sonic Lost World Handheld Mario Series # Castle from Super Mario World # Final Boss from Super Mario 64 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Maple Treeway from Mario Kart Wii # Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Twisted Mansion from Mario Kart 8 Sonic Series # Scrap Brain from Sonic the Hedgehog # Door Into Summer from Knuckles' Chaotix # Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Scratchin' from Sonic Rush '' # Rooftop Run from ''Sonic Unleashed # Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World Shop Themes Mario Series # Castle from Super Mario Bros. # Forest of Illusion from Super Mario World # Peach Beach from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart DS # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. # Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii # Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. U # Double Cherry Pass from Super Mario 3D World # Boo's Block Party from Mario Party: Star Rush # Overworld from Super Mario Run Sonic Series # Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Green Forest from Sonic Adventure 2 # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Title from Sonic Mega Collection # Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Endless Possibilities from Sonic Unleashed # Desert Ruins from Sonic Lost World # Main Theme from Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric # Studiopolis from Sonic Mania